


Closely Knit

by Funbeez



Series: The Gated Community of Westeros [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cousin Incest, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funbeez/pseuds/Funbeez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I t has been a hard year for Sansa Stark. With her abusive boyfriend dumping her, worrying about what she wants for her future and now with her brother's accident. Sansa feels like her whole life is falling apart, however there is one bright side. Sansa's cousin Jon is always there to support her, but as the two get closer is the relationship between them purely innocent?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so be kind, and sorry if there are any mistakes.

                                                                                                          **Sansa**

 

The last thing she wanted to do was to get up. Sansa let the thought of her staying in her warm cosy bed fill her mind as she cocooned herself in her duvets, letting the plump pillows drift her back to sleep. The ringing of her alarm was piercing through, demanding to be heard. She buried her face into the pillows to block out the noise. As sleep was pleading for her once more. 

Just when Sansa thought she found peace. Her mother took hold of her bed covers whipping them away. The warmth she felt was gone in an instant, replaced with the September morning chill. “Noo ten more minutes” she cried, hugging herself as her legs searched for the covers, but it was hopeless. Sansa groaned facing her mother. Catelyn towered over her with her arms crossed. She wore a serious face with her deep blue eyes staring hard at Sansa. Even with worry lines and crow's feet, Sansa still thought her mum was quite beautiful. However the thought was quickly dismissed as she saw her mother’s judgemental eyes studying her. Sansa wished it was her dad that woke her up, she would have preferred to see a friendly face when she woke up rather than the the harsh eyes of her mother that hinted disappointment.  

But  her dad stopped visiting her room when her littlest brother Rickon as born. It was when Arya and Bran both needed his attention more that the bedtime stories and secret tea parties started to digress. She didn’t mind at the time, by then she was discovering the world of boys and make up. She didn’t need her dad for that.

“Get up you’re going to be late for your first day back at school” her mother said, “ I have enough to deal with, puls Bran I don’t need to start worrying about you too!” Her mum walked out of the room leaving Sansa filled with guilt. 

** The first day back to school has always been daunting,but aunting was an understatement. Too much has happened in the past year she wanted to put going back to school till after the Christmas break. She was even prepared to use Bran’s accident as an excuse to stop her going back. Sansa her head ha as if that would make the horrible thought disappear. He got up of her bed to get dressed, passing her neatly layed school uniform hanging from her wardrobe door. She smoothed down the invincible wrinkles of her deep purple blazer. She sighed knowing she was going to dread every second of the new school year.  
**


	2. Arya

She was up before the morning roll call, surprisingly she was excited. Arya couldn’t wait till she could see all of her friends,well friend. The thought of seeing Hot Pie made her laugh, she laughed harder when she remembered people called him Hot Pie for so long she doesn’t remember what his real name was. 

Arya swung her legs at the side of her bunk bed and jumped down. She knew she needed to get ready quickly if she was going to talk to Bran. Bran spent most of last year in therapy, the doctors, her parents and everyone else suggested he should put of school for the year. But Bran wouldn’t listen to them, he wanted to carry on and live his life. Arya respected and admired him so much more after that.

After having a wash and putting on her uniform Arya was contemplating on what she should do with her face. She’s fourteen, every girl in her year would be caked in foundation and store bought lipstick. Arya had a few bits and bobs of cosmetics that she collected over the years, usually passed down from Sansa. Arya stared at her reflection in the full mirror. “I’m alright for an ugly girl” she thought. Everyone told her she was cute,pretty even. But everyone else told Sansa she was beautiful. Arya rolled up her sleeves of her black hoodie and decorated her wrists with loom bands and concert bracelets previously belonging to her cousin Jon. “I’m definitely going to one of these” she whispered, stroking her Brothers Without Banners bracelet, her favourite. Her fingers combed through her dark mousy brown hair. “It’s grown” she thought. Her crude A-symmetrical pixie cut grew out over the summer into a short bob. Arya remembered the day she cut her hair. 

She saw the style in one of Sansa’s magazines, by then her hair was long and thick, almost envious even. She didn’t think about it really, she got a pair of scissors from the kitchen and went to work in the bathroom. It turned out better than expected. A few minutes later after clearing up, she went downstairs and casually sat down on the armchair next to her mum. “Arya!” Her mother screamed, “what have you done?” Arya shrugged and continued to watch the TV. Her mother was in tears now, she looked tired and old. Her red hair was messy and in knots. She must have gotten back from the hospital . The next hour was filled with rants and swearing. In the end both Catelyn and Arya lost the argument. 

Arya shook the memory away grabbing her hair and fixing it into a ponytail. She put on her school blazer and descended down the stairs into the kitchen. “Morning” her dad said putting an eggy mess that looked like breakfast onto a plate. Ayra sat on one of the stools next to the kitchen island as hard as she can to smile appreciatively at her dad’s efforts. Ned saw right through her smile and started to stroke his salt and pepper stubble. “Is it that bad?” he asked, Arya poked the food suspiciously with her fork. “Presentation isn’t everything” Arya smiled as she stuck the food into her mouth. “Ah” Ned clapped “that’s why you’re my favourite".

“She’s always been your favourite” Sansa said sarcastically behind Arya. Arya turned round to face her sister, “Beautiful” she thought. A waterfall of glossy bright red hair passed Sansa’s sleek shoulders. Her blazer was perfectly fitted to show off her figure, a tight black mini skirt hugged her legs as a pair of dark knee high socks finished off the look. Arya fidgeted in her seat uncomfortably, regretting the decision to not wear make up. Arya felt hideous in her hoodie and blazer, her school tie wasn’t straight as it should be, and her skinny jeans made her thighs feel fat and ugly. 

Arya would never admit it to anyone (not even Jon) that sometimes she was jealous of her sister. Arya liked who she was, she liked playing in the mud, not caring about boys and sports. But once in a while she wished boys looked at her the way they looked at Sansa. 

Sansa moved across to the island to sit beside Arya. “Where’s mum?” Arya asked trying to distract herself from the unexpected welp of jealousy caused by her sister. “She’s with Old Nan and Rickon” her dad said gesturing to upstairs with his spatula. Arya thanked her dad for the breakfast and got up from her stool. Leaving the room to search for Bran.


	3. Bran

It took Bran longer than it needed too to get dressed. It’s not like he didn’t know how to get dressed , but more that he didn’t want to. His carers and doctors taught him all about living a life as a cripple. Sorry, paralyzed.   
\------  
He fell in late December, his family went to the park to enjoy some “family time”. His dad irritated that Sansa was on her phone again, Jon gave Arya a piggy back racing against Robb and Rickon. It wasn’t snowing that year, leaving room for as much running and climbing as they liked; Especially climbing. Bran raced towards a grand oak, (his special climbing tree) and started to ascend up against the tree. He could hear his mother calling him to get down. Bran rolled his eyes and shimmied up the rough bark. He didn’t know his mother was so overprotective all the time. He climbed the tree for years was she ever going to give up? She was this way with everything, with his work, his friends, his life. Always trying to get involved always trying to cage him. The thought infuriated Bran making him climb higher and faster. He hadn’t been this high before. He was too high. He needed to get down. 

By then his whole family gathered around the base of the tree pleading for him to come down. Bran let out a breath watching it take form in front of him. He started to move down the tree as carefully as he could. He made sure to put his leg where it should be, and his arm in the right place. His breathing got shorter more erratic. Just then he placed his foot on a patch of ice carelessly. His whole body panicked causing him to slip.   
The fall could have lasted seconds but it felt like an eternity, as Bran desperately tried to reach out for something, anything. He smacked of the dead grass surrounding the tree. The impact was agonizing sending shock waves throughout all of his body. Bran let out a whimpered as shots of pain bolted up and down his entire body. His hair was getting thick and wet from the blood escaping his cracked skull. The last thing he remembered was looking up at the immense tree just before he blacked out.  
\-------  
Bran blinked the memory away as he fixed on his school tie. Suddenly he regretted his eagerness to return to school. It wouldn’t be a surprise for people to see him in a wheelchair. Over half the town knew what happened before he woke up from his three weeks coma. Bran was more worried about how people will treat him. With the awkward half looks and patronising questions. Arya would get angry and lash out or Sansa would give sneaky backhanded compliments as her form of revenge. All the while Bran would sit silently; his mind somewhere else. Bran tried to make the best out of it, making jokes about his disability to show it wasn’t a big deal. “At least I can get out of doing P.E” he joked once to his mother, as she was rearranging his new accessible bedroom. She didn’t laugh, just smiled sadly and looked away with her tired eyes filled with tears. Bran didn’t make jokes like that ever again. 

Just then Arya knocked loudly before letting herself in. “Hi” she said as she made herself comfortable on the floor rummaging through his school bag. “Morning” Bran gave her a quizzical look, watching his sister look through his bag. Arya brought out a packet of cigarettes from her pocket to place into Bran’s bag. Bran moved towards her terrified from what he just saw. “I need you to hide this for me, no one will suspect you have anything on you. I just need you to keep them safe till lunch”. Arya looked at him like it was the most easiest thing in the world. 

“I’m not going to be your drug mule” Bran said a lot louder than he meant to. “Shh, it’s not drugs and it's for Gendry” Arya put her mouth over Bran’s mouth to keep him quiet. Bran started to lick inside her palm till she let go. “Why can’t you keep them yourself” he asked wiping his tongue in his sleeve. Arya looked at him like he was some sort of idiot, “because Mr.Luwin hates me and always stops me for “random "searches” she said. Arya got up from the floor and made her way to do the door. “Please” she begged using her wide doey eyed look she uses exclusively for her brothers and dad. “Fine” Bran said letting out a loud sigh as he put the bag on his lap and left the room with Arya, putting her hand on his shoulder.

His mum and Sansa were waiting in the large hallway in silence. “What took you two so long, we’re going to be late. I need to leave before we’re stuck in morning traffic” his mum said fiddling her keys as she looked concernedly at Bran. “Have you eaten?” she asked. “Yeah before I got dressed” Bran lied. She nodded and kissed his forehead. They never took the car to school before the accident. They always walked, even when Jon and Robb were here. They would each go their separate ways to meet up with their friends. But now the journey would be too long and treacherous for Bran. Sansa and Arya now took the car as well, not wanting to leave Bran on his own. 

After all the hustle of putting the chair in the boot of the car and making Bran comfortable in his car seat. Bran looked over to his sisters as they each put on headphones, Bran knew that they would have preferred to walk with their friends. “Another thing I have to apologize for” Bran thought. As the car drove in the direction towards the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying really hard to put myself in what Bran might go through, since I've never experienced any thing like that before. So please comment if there are issues to address or content that doesn't make sense or very accurate.


	4. Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update for a while I hade a massive writer's block. Also sorry for the atrocious chapter I was really stuck with Jon but hopefully they would get better.

Jon always felt responsible for something, it was a blessing and as well as a curse. Even when he was a child he always felt guilty of something happened to his cousins. But most of the time he felt responsible for being born. He’d always felt he was part of the Stark family, even if he was the love-child of the famous CEO Rhaegar Targaryen of Valyria International. A fact that some people would never let him forget.  **  
**

Even though he took his mother’s maiden name, he was still one of the last few Targaryens alive. He could take over his father’s company his blood could give him a million pound business. But he was a Stark at heart no matter what anybody else said; he was part of their family.  **  
**

 

Ghost licked his toes to wake Jon up, his pure white husky jumped on his bed yearning for attention. Jon smiled scratching a spot behind Ghost’s ear. Jon sat up to search for his phone under the messy piles of clothes on his bed. After finding his phone he texted Arya wishing her good luck on her first day back at school. 

“ Good luck in school

Don’t get into too much trouble x”

Jon decided to send a separate text to Bran to support and cheer him up.

“Good luck in school today so proud of you :)”

He didn’t bother sending a text to Sansa, the two have never been that close. 

Jon rolled out of bed grabbing a forgotten t-shirt to wear with his pyjamas. It as his job to wake up his roommates in time for their lectures. The Wall University  was very strict on punctuation, it didn’t help that the Dean had it out for him and his friends. “Pyp, Grenn, Satin wake up!” Jon yelled as he made his way to the kitchen. In the first year of them living together he would have sent Ghost to wake them up. But coming into their final year at the university, the group grown accustomed with the large beast, even grown to love him. 

“Morning” Sam Jon’s best friend greeted him passing a slice of toast and an omelette he made. Truthfully if it wasn’t for Sam the rest of them would starve, “half of them don’t know the recipe for toast” Jon thought gratefully accepting the meal. He took large bites of his breakfast chewing silently. Sam stared at him from across the table, not touching or eating his own meal. 

“What?” Jon asked eyeing him suspiciously. “Nothing”  Sam shrugged continuing to look nervously at Jon. Jon put down his fork and leant back into his seat. He hated it when Sam was like this, always too shy or scared to say anything. “Why can’t he just say what he wants?” Jon thought getting more frustrated with his silence.  “Sam” he said impatiently staring hard at his friend. “You know Gilly” Sam asked raising his head. “Yes I know Gilly” Jon replied lifting an eyebrow.  “Well is just that me and Gilly...Gilly and me...well really it was her idea….it’s just that...that…”

“Oh for fuck sake just spit it out!” Jon shouted angrily. Both Jon and Sam were taken back by his tone. “Sorry” he said looking sheepishly at Sam now. “It’s ok” Sam replied giving a small smile. He sighed and looked up at Jon, “Gilly and I are moving in together” Sam said nervously, unsure what Jon’s reaction would be. Jon looked blankly at him almost annoyed that the news was uneventful, Jon chuckled and went back to eating his food. “Ok so you, me and Gilly are living together” Jon said his mouth full. “Well no, you see Jon Gilly me and her son are moving in together” Sam corrected carefully waiting for Jon’s response.

 

Jon concentrated on his food too embarrassed to look up at Sam.  Jon wasn’t surprised at all really, after the first year of meeting his best friend Sam never stopped talking about Gilly. Sam loved her and her son always taking care of them and growing into a family. Jon knew he couldn’t compete with Gilly, but some how hoped that Sam wouldn’t sacrifice their friendship for the sake of a girl. **  
**

 

“When are you moving out” Jon asked still staring at his food. “After Christmas” Sam answered “We want to enter the new year together as a family” he said giving Jon a small smile. “I’m really happy for you” Jon said sincerely he truly was. Jon knew that all Sam wanted was to have a family and give Gilly’s child warm loving parents, the life he never had. Although he wanted Sam to be happy where does that leave Jon? Pyp and Grenn were moving in together to finish their agriculture course, while Satin was moving to the city to propel his modelling career. All Jon had was his uncle’s business that would go to his Cousin Robb. **  
**

 

Jon got up from the table and moved the dish into the sink. “I promise I’ll wash that later” he said to Sam. Sam gave another weak smile to Jon as he left. Jon entered his bedroom and slumped down onto his bed. Ghost jumped up to join him nuzzling his chest. Jon stared up to the ceiling wondering what he should do with his life next. 

 


	5. Sansa

The canteen filled up quickly as students dispersed in through doors. Sansa held Jeyne’s hand nervously as they entered leading her into the line to get their lunch. So far the first day back was uneventful, a speech was given about the importance of preparing for the future, new rules were in placed and an additional notice to sign up for clubs so you can look good on job applications. Sansa made sure to stay clear away from Joffrey for the first half the day. Asking teachers to move seats and always making sure he wasn’t in ear shot to talk about him.

However now Sansa’s efforts seemed futile as her ex gave her an irritating smirk surrounded by his group of friends. Sansa tried to ignore them collecting a tray and plate waiting patiently for her food. Sansa took her pasta salad with water and headed to an isolated table with Jeyne, trying not to look at Joffrey. “Just ignore him” Jeyne said placing her hand comfortingly on Sansa’s . She returned a smile and started to eat her lunch facing away from Joffery.

When Joffrey and Sansa broke up she didn’t realise that she would be separated from her friends as well. It was no competition to be honest, who wouldn’t want to to be friends with one of the wealthiest teenagers in the city having access to anything their heart desires? Sansa looked at Jeyne with admiration and love, “he didn’t take you at least” she thought. Sansa started to play with Jeyne’s long brown hair fashioning it into a moustache for herself. Jeyne giggled swatting her away. “Get off leave me to eat my sandwich in peace” she said. Sansa let out a laugh releasing Jeyne’s hair. 

“Well if I knew you were a rug-muncher I would have gotten rid of you sooner”. Both of them fell silence as Joffrey loomed over them placing his pale hand on Sansa’s shoulder. Sansa eyed him carefully not saying a word. “No he wouldn’t do anything to me in public, he wouldn’t hit me not with so many people watching” she thought. But right now she wasn’t so sure. “What do you want Joffrey?” Jeyne spoke up being the more brave of the two. “Nothing” he answered. “I just wanted to say hi and ask how was your summer”.   
“You knew exactly how my summer went!” Sansa thought quietly, but her body remained silent. “I just wanted to come over to show that there was no more bad blood between us. I didn’t mean to interrupt your scissoring session” he said, looking at Sansa. She noticed how his mouth formed a sinister smile but his eyes were cool and seething with anger. 

“Aww Joff’s jealous that I can get more girls than him” Jeyne retorted resting her face into her palm and shaking her head sympathetically. Joffrey stood up straight and started to clench his fists. “You watch your mouth” he warned pointing a finger too close to her face. “Or what?” Jeyne stood up suddenly to meet his eyes daring him to react. Sansa watched on as the two people she loved challenge each other. “Joffrey please just leave us alone” Sansa pleaded staying perfectly still. Joffrey gave Jeyne a disgusted look and walked away muttering “bitch” under his breath. Jeyne sat back down watching Joffrey leave the canteen with his group, she then turned to meet Sansa. 

“Why didn’t you do anything he can’t hurt you anymore” Jeyne asked. Sansa said nothing begging herself not to cry, she just swallowed her feelings and turned back to finish her lunch daring not to look at Jeyne. She felt Jeyne’s eyes on her as she continued to eat her lunch. All Sansa wanted now was for someone to take her home. To take her away from everybody, so she can close in on herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading ADWD I wanted to give Jeyne a little badassery in this fic.


	6. Bran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I described the characters as the actors, but sorry not sorry.

Bran wheeled through the hallway with Myrcella trying as hard as he could to not bump into anyone. They arrived at the elevator wanting to gain passage to his next class upstairs. Myrcella pushed back a blonde curl behind her ear and pushed the button to take them up stairs.   
Bran didn’t know how people will react when they’ll see him return to school in a wheelchair, but he certainly didn’t like this reaction. As soon as he entered the school all eyes were locked onto him. Just as Bran predicted Arya lost her temper (more than once) whilst Sansa fired snide comments. The teachers were just as bad, either overreacting when a student asked moronic questions or tried too hard to be kind and conscientious. All Bran wanted for things to go back to normal, to treat him the same as they did last year. Myrcella Baratheon tried though, sitting next to him in class, spending morning break with him instead of her friends and even walking him to classes that she didn’t take. However Bran couldn’t help but feel guilty because of his underlying hatred for the girl. He knew that Myrcella has always been kind, so different from her brother that he'd forget that they’re related. Yet Bran couldn’t help but wonder if this was some sick joke, that her kindness was a mask. In reality Bran knew that this was all in his head, but from time to time he would see a flicker of pity in her eyes that made Bran resent her. To be honest Bran didn’t have a lot of options companion wise. Choosing books or playing Minecraft on his laptop rather than making friends. He was never the social butterfly unlike his sister, he never wanted to be. Though right now Bran couldn’t think of anything worse of not just being a cripple. But a lonely cripple. 

Myrcella walked Bran to his class holding out a door so he can move through the corridor. “Thanks” Bran said smiling up at her, “uh actually I have to go to the library to print something off” he said quickly, placing his palms on his wheels ready for a quick escape. “Oh no worry I’ll come with you” said Myrcella plastering on a closed mouth smile. “No, it’s ok I have to print off a whole booklet. It’ll take forever.” Myrcella noded and watched Bran move towards the library, “um ok, I’ll see you at lunch. I’ll save you a seat next to me ok”. She gave one last small smile and made her way to the stairs so she could go to her own lesson.

Bran watched a head of long golden curls descend down the stairs and quickly went into the elevator again hoping to reach outside. Bran has never done anything like this, especially on the first day back. But he was really going to cut school. He's never done anything this reckless before, this was something that Arya will do or what Robb boasted about when he went to the same school. Bran made his way past the classrooms and through the back door that led to the football pitch. When Bran reached outside he suddenly froze, he didn’t know where to go or what to do , but he definitely knew that he didn’t want to go to class. Bran sat staring at the football pitch for a while, waiting for something or a sign to tell him what to do. 

“Hey are you ok?” a voice called out to him, a girl’s voice even. Bran looked around till his eyes reached the girl. Bran couldn’t see her very well even with his glasses on, but could tell she was leaning against the wall of the school. Bran moved towards her feeling nervous with each stride of the wheels. When Bran reached her he was taken back by her beauty. The girl tied up her dark curly hair into a high ponytail and smiled at Bran sweetly. Bran gaped at her opening and closing his mouth like some deranged goldfish waiting for words to come out. “Are you ok?” she finally asked breaking the awkward silence Bran created.

“Um uh yeah fine, I’m fine” he said suddenly feeling nervous to look at her face, even though he did like the look of her face. “I just saw you looking out at the pitch you seemed very lost or confused” she said letting out a chuckle. “Uh yeah I was just wondering how I’m going to bunk off this lesson and lunch” he answered. “Oh my God why did i tell her that” he thought wanting to slap his face. “Oh yeah well me and my brother were just doing the same thing, well more like not doing anything actually” she said turning her face to look at her brother. He appeared right then walking towards them, was he always there or did I just never notice him thought Bran.

“Hi” the boy said, he was skinnier than his sister fiddling with a strand of string from his deep purple school jumper. “Hey” Bran said he shuffled in his seat starting to feel uncomfortable. The girl noticed another awkward silence was about to dawn on them, she stood up straight and grinned at both boys. “ So are we going to have fun or what” she said walking quickly to the football pitch. Her brother followed immediately taking long strides to keep up with her. “Are you coming or what?” she hollered sprinting into a perfectly skilled cartwheel.

Bran eventually caught up with them as they both sat with their backs against one of the school gates. All three of them looked at the immense building that was their school silently basking in a warm breeze. “Funny how you can hate school but love education” the boy said staring hard at the building. “The students, the teachers, the people go on with their silly little lives thinking that any of this will matter. Tests and numbers and reports all defying what person is and will be” he continued. The boy let out a loud sigh and slumped against the gate. Bran has always hated school, it never made sense to him how an institution was able to determine someone’s life. 

“Wow you two are a right pair of laughs aren’t you” the girl said laughing loudly. Her brother joined into letting out soft chuckles, before he knew it Bran joined in rolling his head back. “Huh, all we need now are some drugs and we’d be the perfect hippies. Off to destroy oppressive institutions” she raised a fist jokingly. “Actually, I’ve got something. It may not be drugs but it’s something” Bran remembered the cigarettes that Arya gave him this morning. He forgot that he had his bag with him, he leaned over his chair to retrieve the packet out of his bag. He held out the packet to the girl, “wait I don’t have a lighter” he said disappointed. “Don’t worry I do” said the girl, she took a cigarette out of the packet and put it in between her pink lips. Bran watched as she lit the cigarette and rolled it in between her long fingers skillfully, she took a long drag and let out a puff of impressive smoke rings. “This is my brother Jojen by the way, and I’m Meera” she told Bran. “Meera” he said back, imprinting the name into his brain, repeating it softly like a prayer. “Meera, I’m Bran”.


	7. Arya

Arya walked quickly through the corridor her eyes searching for Bran. He wasn’t in registration and she didn’t see him the whole of lunch. “I hope he’s ok” she thought nervously, rushing through the horde of students. She spotted Myrcella talking to her cousin Shireen, Arya grabbed hold of her shoulder more forcefully than she meant and turned her round. “Sorry” she apologized “have you seen my brother?” she asked out of breath. “No” Myrcella said rubbing her shoulder, “we were supposed to meet up for lunch I couldn’t find him anywhere”. “Oh ok” Arya said walking to her class defeated, she thought maybe Sansa has seen him or maybe he went home. For the rest of her lesson Arya tried dismiss worrying thoughts about Bran. She took out her phone and texted him,   
“WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU IN SCHOOL???”  
Arya went back to work hoping that her brother was ok. 

It was the end of the day and Arya went in search to find Sansa thinking that they’d get home together, Arya met her sister at the front gate as she said good bye Jeyne. “Hey” she greeted Sansa giving her a small smile, “Hi” she returned fidgeting with her hands awkwardly. Arya knew that after Joffrey broke up with Sansa she was a bit recluse. But this was just getting ridiculous. “So good day?” Arya asked trying to bring her sister out of her shell. “It was ok” she answered moving her red hair out of her face. “Yours” she asked mimicking her sister’s smile. Arya could tell that Sansa was at least making an effort, she knew that after Joffrey dumped her it was harder and harder to hold a conversation with her. Arya nodded and said “It was ok, science was boring, maths was boring, P,E was a little bit interesting because Rosamund got hit in the nose with a netball and started bleeding and then it got boring again cuz she had to go to first aid.” Arya let out a breath and felt rather accomplished she got Sansa to listen to her for this long. “Also I lost Bran”.

Sansa’s face immediately fell leaving her to make a scowl. Sansa didn't say anything but snapped her head around making her hair to hit Arya in the face. Sansa remained silent whilst Arya to stood next to her awkwardly. They both stayed like that for a while until their mum pulled up in the car to take them home. “Hello girls” she greeted them with a forced smile, Sansa got in not saying anything pushing herself right up the other the end of the car seat so she could be as far away from Arya as the car allowed. Arya got in afterwards “hi” she said to her mum. She tried not to make eye contact feeling guilty about neglecting Bran. “Oh girls Bran wasn’t feeling it today so I picked him up, so there's plenty of room in the car if any of your friends want a ride home”. Arya let out a big sigh of relief and slumped back into the car seat. She turned to face Sansa with a grin laughing silently at their paranoia. However she met a cold stare and a scowl. Sansa turned to face outside the window and put her headphones on. “No” Arya said to her mum, “no one to wait for”. Arya stared out of her own window, staring into space as her car took her home.

When the car reached the house both girls disappeared into their room. Arya climbed up into her bunk bed and stared at the ceiling while playing with her wristbands. Arya promised that she’d look after Bran today, they were in the same class, same year, same school. They were known to be as close as twins, sharing adventures and secrets. While Sansa would do something girly like playing with her dolls or baking lemon cakes with her mum. Arya and her brothers would explore borrows, climb trees and pretend to be pirates trying to steal Sansa’s lemon cakes or try to rescue her if she ever wanted to join in. It was when Robb started getting serious with school and girls, when Sansa thought going shopping and staring at magazines would be more interesting than spending time with her siblings that the adventures stopped. Even Bran thought he would find more joy in playing video games with online strangers than hanging out with his own sister. Everyone was moving away from her, everyone except Jon. And Gendry. 

Arya whipped out her phone and started to text Gendry, she decided she needed some positive company, and needed to get out of the house.   
“HEY WANNA MEET UP” she sent the message and started to tap the phone on her chin.  
“SURE YOU CAN COME ROUND TO THE GARAGE NOW IF U LIKE” he texted back immediately. Arya smiled and confirmed her invitation. She got down from the bunk bed and stripped out of her school uniform. Arya never cared about what she looked like, she never dressed for anybody except herself. However Gendry could count as an exception as she took extra time to dress herself. 

Standing in her bra and underwear Arya looked at herself in the full mirror. Her breasts were becoming full and heavy, almost as big as Sansa’s. Arya didn’t mind much unless they got in the way of sports, or attracted unwanted male attention. For a brief moment she wondered if they ever caught the attention of Gendry. Arya rolled back her shoulders and lifted her head high to examine how much fuller they can get. She then grabbed a tiny piece of flesh from her waist, delicately stroking the stretch marks that laid there. Arya tried to not think much about her weight or what she looked like, she’s seen too many girls her own age obsess if they fit the current standard of beauty. Arya prided herself that she wasn’t like them, practically snubbed the girls who stuffed tissues down their bras and did squats almost everyday. Yet she wondered if she skipped dinner that night if it would make a difference to her appearance at all. Dismissing any other thoughts that got into her head. Arya quickly put on a pair of narrow grey sweatpants, her Nike trainers and a band t-shirt. She got the bottom of the shirt and tied it into knot at the back to make it more slim fitting, like the way Sansa does occasionally. She then finished her look with a large plaid shirt tied around her waist and her snapback. Arya grabbed her phone and made her way downstairs. 

She met her mother in the living room reading a Good HouseKeeping magazine, examining her handiwork as a photographer. Arya entered the room fiddling with her band bracelets that she didn’t bother to take off. “Hey mum” she spoke resting herself on the armchair opposite Catelyn. “Is it ok if I go hang out with Gendry for a while. I haven't seen him in ages and I’ll only be gone for about half an hour” she lied. “An hour at tops” she said looking pleadingly giving her most convincing smile. Her mother looked up from her magazine and studied her daughter. She took extra time to look at Arya’s torso and pursed her lips. Arya defensively crossed her arms over her chest and slumped into the sofa, trying not to give the indication she knew what her mother was thinking. Catelyn sighed and said “but you just had your first day back. And I don’t know why you spend so much time at that filthy garage with Gendry, it’s no place for young girl”. Catelyn looked at her daughter hoping that she would understand her meaning. Arya replied “firstly, I know we had a first day back that’s why I’m going to see him today, so I can spend the rest of the year doing more of my work. Secondly, the garage isn’t as filthy as you think it’s still a business. Thirdly I’m not young I’m a teenager. A girl in my class went all the way to Braavos for a festival by herself. While I’m not allowed to go anywhere beyond the post box”. Arya argued as best as she could, feeling a little bit satisfied at her debating skills. “Fine you can go” her mother said defeated waving her hand as a signal to dismiss her. “But only for an hour!” she warned, “Robb and your cousin are coming down for dinner later and you have to be there” she said and she turned back to her magazine. “Thank you” Arya said leaving a wet kiss on her mum’s face. She almost felt like skipping as she headed out of the front door as she went on her way to see Gendry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while. I just started school again and I wanted to get stuff out of the way first, so I might not be updating as regularly as I used to but I am hoping to post at least one new chapter every week.


	8. Jon

His fingers darted form button to button moving quickly with each flick of his thumb. Jon stuck out his tongue to the side of his mouth concentrating hard on his character’s moves. Zombies emerged on screen attacking, while Robb and Arya were on the offensive Jon and Bran were defending as much as they can. “Jon look get that one!” Bran screamed moving his whole upper body with the game controller as if that would have any effect. “I see it, I see it!” Jon answered biting his lip as he tried to make a deadly attack with the makeshift sword his character had. “Come on come on” Arya moved closer to the edge of the couch bumping her knees against the back of Robb’s head. Jon’s character moved quickly through the setting exterminating as many zombies as he could. When he came face to face with the zombie leader it was a team effort as Bran, Arya, Robb and Jon all moved together to assassinate the antagonist. “We annihilated him!” shouted Robb he stood up suddenly and grabbed Arya by the waist to lift her up. They jumped around while Jon and Bran high fived each other. 

Jon didn’t know what to expect and he shouldn’t have felt nervous about going back to his own house, his own family. He was gone for the good part of the year to catch up with university, after having to take time off to be with the Stark family after Bran’s accident. He felt silly over the doubts at all as Arya ran and jumped up to hug him when he was greeted at the door. Robb arrived earlier and greeted with him with a hug, while Bran gave an awkward heartfelt handshake and Ned patted him on the back of his neck to direct him into the kitchen. When he entered he knew he wasn’t going to get a warm embrace from either Catelyn or Sansa. At least Sansa was polite enough to acknowledge him, “hi, how’s uni?” Sansa asked looking at him but not directly making eye contact. “It was good” Jon answered back, eyes scanning the room to look at anything except Sansa’s face. A part of him always felt pervy when he took notice of how beautiful Sansa was. With Arya he always knew she was cute, pretty even however it was a brotherly acknowledgement, but with Sansa it always felt different. “Evening” he greeted Catelyn formally and she returned with a small pursed smile. “Jon put your stuff down you need to check out this new game I got” Bran told him egging him to follow him out of the room. He nodded at Catelyn to signal his goodbye and said to Sansa “good to see you”. She smiled warmly more than she meant to and turned back to face her mother as Jon exited the room. 

For the next hour Jon battled virtual zombies with his cousins and catching up in between fatal computer generated deaths. After the game he caught up in with Ned in his study and laughed over Jon’s awkward uni experiences and Ned’s mid life crisis over a glass of whisky. When dinner was finally ready the family met in the large dining room. Catelyn and the family housekeeper Old Nan cooked a rich Sunday roast. Jon pulled out an expensive oak chair and sat in between Robb and Arya while Ned and Catelyn took their place at the heads of the table. Jon’s mouth watered at the delicious spread that was laid before him. A huge glazed succulent turkey was placed in the middle acting as a table décor. Piles of roasted vegetables, deep rich sauces, bowls of fluffy ivory potatoes and bottles of dark wine decorated the table. Then Sansa swept in carrying a tray of freshly baked lemon cakes that had a creamy golden sauce drizzled all over them and placed it on the table. She then took her seat in between Bran and Rickon, directly opposite Jon.

After everyone said their thank yous to Old Nan and Catelyn for their hard work. Robb bragged about his Ivy league university and his new girlfriend Jeyne. Catelyn beamed proudly as Robb talked more about his accomplished life. While everyone cooed and fed Rob’s ego, Jon remained silent. He didn’t want to bring attention to himself so chewed slowly and stared at his plate. He didn’t want to explain how he’s been struggling over the last couple of months with his work, how the dean restricted career opportunities for him and how in the next few months he could end up homeless. “Jon, Jon?” Arya prodded him with her knife and looked at him. Jon realised he blanked out and looked up at blank faces staring him. Jon swallowed and asked “what?” “We asked what you’re going to do after uni” said Sansa, as she fiddled with her fork. Jon looked at Ned for some sort of help, but sought it futile. Jon licked his lips nervously and wondered if he should tell the truth. When honesty overcame common sense Jon confessed to the family about his housing situation. “It’s not like I didn’t anticipate, I just thought that I’d have all sorted out by now you know” he said, Jon stared back at the rest of the table.

Catelyn made a little snort and sipped her wine, Jon couldn’t tell if she wasn’t surprised that this happened or deep down was smug at his failures. A few of the others exchanged awkward glances and Rickon propped up asking, “is Jon a hobo now?” Ned put down his wine glass almost regally and looked at Rickon. “No he’s going to move back here. There’s plenty of room and you can shadow me at work if you want?” Ned said, he gave an endearing smile and nodded at Jon. Jon smiled weakly but noted at how Catelyn tensed when he shared the news. Jon and Catelyn have never been close. Even when he was a small pink baby squalling for his mother, Cat always hired semi decent nannies to take care of the job while she raised her own child. Jon was sure that she saw him as an intruder into what she thought her perfect life should be. Perfect husband, perfect kids and perfect house. Not while having some estranged cousin living within her family mooching off her hard work. 

“Thanks Ned but I’ll figure it out” Jon replied “I came here this weekend to spend time with you guys not to receive hand-outs.” Jon meant what he said he wanted to use this weekend as a distraction from his problems. Not to have someone else take care of them for him. Ned’s face hardened at the rejection to his offer. “It’s not a hand-out Jon, we’re a family we help eachother out.” “Yes and I’m really grateful don’t think I’m not but I really want to figure this stuff out by myself.” Ned went quiet for a few seconds and finally agreed, “alright but don’t be too proud to ask for help. We will always be there to help you know.” Jon nodded at the promise and went back to eating his food. The table remained in a slightly awkward silence for a while until Sansa chimed in.

“So Robb where did you meet this mystery girl Jeyne then?” she asked driving all the focus to her brother. Jon couldn't have been more grateful towards Sansa as the attention was now on the star of the family. Robb smiled and replied “she’s not a mystery and I met her at the library.” Jon knew that the library was code for a night club or bar and smirked “oh really what books were you reading at this "library?” he asked. Robb glared at him and answered “you know the ones about politics and stuff.” He waved he waved his hands to show his disinterest in the conversation. But neither Jon nor Sansa was going to let up. “Really politics and stuff, now which author wrote the book on politics and stuff”. Sansa smiled wickedly resting her chin on the back of her wrist as she leant on the table. Jon recognized that this was the first time Sansa smiled all night. “You know what I don’t have to answer to any of you” Robb said getting irritated. “Ooh someone’s getting touchy” Arya interjected, the whole table erupted with laughter. Catelyn then told Sansa non verbally to get her elbows off the table. Sansa immediately straightened up and fixed her posture making her to catch the dark gray eyes of Jon. Jon and Sansa’s eyes met, even thought it was for half a second it shared more intimacy than either of them have ever experienced before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie I feel terrible for not updating in months. Between school and work and everything else in between I haven't had much time. Nut while I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good, I also swear that I will posting more often.


	9. Sansa

Sansa tossed and turned on her bed shifting and moving to find the right spot. She propped herself up on her elbows and punched and moved her pillows till they felt right. However the effort was useless as she just felt as uncomfortable as before. Sansa huffed and fell back on the bed, she reached for her phone and checked her instagram for the fourth time that night, her twitter for the sixth time that night and her snapchat for the eleventh time that night. For the last hour Sansa has tried to force herself to sleep but just couldn’t, because everytime she closed her eyes she saw Jon. 

Sansa avoided Jon for the rest of the night after the look they shared at dinner. After that she retreated back into herself and only spoke when being spoken to. Jon and her avoided each other seamlessly, when he went into one room she conveniently forgot her phone in another, when she had to go into a room that he was in he had to go rescue Ghost from loneliness and go into the back garden. This dance lasted for about two hours until her dad asked them all to gather round the home cinema and watch a movie. She and Jon made sure that they sat as far away from each other, which was easy as Arya played her role as a  human barrier. However on occasions she would find Jon looking at her or find herself noticing the way he licked the butter from the popcorn off his lips in a childish but slightly sexy way. 

There have been times that incidents like this have happened to them during their childhood. When a hug might have lasted a second or two longer than it should, or when a brush of their fingers sent a spark of electricity through Sansa’s body, these accidental connections that led them to act in ways that are different to any other interactions in the family. **  
**

 

However a few times a memory resurfaces that makes Sansa re-evaluate their entire relationship. Once when they were children Robb suggested that they play a game called sardines, when one person hides in a small space and when others find them until everyone involved in the game is in that space. Jon who was eleven at the time hid in their father’s massive spare cupboard that was only inhabited by a few slippers and ties. Sansa had managed to find him easily and hid with him until they were discovered by the others. In the small cupboard alone they fell in a comfortable silence. They both leant back against the wall their forearms barely touching. “I like this game I’m glad you and Robb decided to play” Sansa said quietly, whispering so the others wouldn’t find them too soon. “I’m glad too” Jon replied giving a small smile. Sansa looked up and moved a strand of ginger hair behind her ear. She looked at Jon her blue eyes gleaming. “When you and Robb go off to big school you won’t have time to play anymore games will you?” she asked genuinely concerned about the prospect of losing one of her favourite playmates. “No I won’t I’ll always make time for you” Jon said, he turned to Sansa to reassure her. The two looked at each other and felt themselves leaning in. Sansa moved her hand over Jon’s and squeezed it. Jon moved closer to Sansa sucking his breath. The two were so close that Sansa could see his gray eyes turn a shade to purple. Then suddenly Arya swung open the cupboard doors and screamed “found you!” The two jumped away from each other shocked about what they were about to do. Arya moved in sitting between them, “shh we have to be quiet Bran was coming this way” she said. Sansa looked over to Jon whose face turned bright red, they looked at each other knowing that they couldn’t tell anyone about what just happened.  **  
**

 

Sansa laid in her bed staring up at her ceiling while playing with the bottom of her tank top. Sansa blinked away the memory, of course she didn’t tell anyone not even Jeyne. Sansa kept the memory locked deep inside her that she wonders if it really happened or did she make it up. And that scared her more. Jon was her cousin, her “FIRST” cousin in fact.  She promised herself that she’ll avoid him for the rest of the weekend, stop herself from feeling anything. She had to get away from Jon. 

Sansa picked up her phone and started to text Jeyne. 

“HEY WANNA MEET UP TOMORROW?”

Sansa started to bite a bit of skin from her thumb and waited for a reply.

__

_“I THOUGHT YOU HAD FAMILY COMING OVER_ ” Jeyne replied 

“YEAH I DO BUT I NEED TO SEE YOU JUST FOR A COUPLE OF HOURS”

__

_“UM OK DO YOU WANNA MEET AT THE PARK_ ”

“YEAH COOL SEE YOU THERE :)”

“ _K NIGHT XX_ ”

Sansa sighed and relaxed grateful that she escaped having to see Jon again.


	10. Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter since I've been away. Also to note I'm British and apparently so is everyone else in this fic so soccer would be known as football.

The entire house was strangely silent, not in a creepy kind of way but it was strange and unfamiliar with Jon. The Stark house was always so filled with noise from nine family members, two house staff and a large dog that this type of silence was unsettling. After the movie and Ned made the kids retire to bed while Robb and him went to the closest bar they could find to meet with Theon. While Jon never had a problem with Theon he was more of Robb’s friend than his. The three of them ended up very drunk which resulted to Robb calling his girlfriend Jeyne to meet him so they can go off somewhere together, Theon lying face down on the bar floor and Jon staggering back to the Sark home way past midnight. Jon spent the rest of the night in an intoxicated induced sleep making him miss breakfast and apparently the rest of the Stark household as he used the remainder of his morning to finish of work he had for the school. 

Jon placed himself down on the couch in the living room and turned on the large TV. He then heard the pattering paws of Ghost enter the room. The large white beast jumped on his lap and Jon scratched a spot behind his ear. He was too busy entertaining Ghost that he didn’t notice a figure walk past him and sit themselves on the edge of the couch’s armrest. He looked up to find Sansa, so engrossed in her phone that she didn’t notice he was in the room. Jon continued to play with his dog feeling awkward not knowing whether to catch her attention or not. Just then Sansa looked up from her phone only just seeing Jon for the first time today. Jon’s cheeks went red worried that she some how read his mind. “Hey” he said unsure of what to do now. “Hey” she replied giving him a small smile, “why aren’t you with the others?” she asked visibly curious. Jon shrugged “I guess I would be if I knew where the others where” he answered her back. 

“Well everyone went out to play football at the field, I’m not going because I’m going to meet Jeyne later”. Sansa face then changed to a quizzical look, “I thought my mum said she’d let you know since you didn’t come down for breakfast.” Jon let out a sigh and looked down at Ghost and continued to work the back of his ear. “Oh sorry I should’ve…” Sansa obviously embarrassed looked away. “No it’s fine really it’s not your fault” Jon tried to reassure her. “No it’s not I don’t know why she acts that way sometimes” Sansa slid off the arm rest onto the couch her small frame barely touching Jon’s toes as he splayed out on the large sofa. Jon realised that Sansa wasn’t aware of how close they were, with Ghost acting as a barrier Jon felt an unusual surge of bravery as he wanted to keep Sansa as close to him for as long as possible. 

“It’s okay I guess I’m used to it by now” Jon said. Sansa turned her head towards him giving him a sad look. Jon realising what he just said looked down at Ghost again cursing himself for saying something so idiotic. An awkward silence was beginning to form around them like a fog, Jon had to do something to keep her close again. “So where are you going with Jeyne” Jon asked genuinely curious. “Oh we were supposed to meet at the park but she cancelled on me last minute” Sansa answered looking annoyed. “Oh” Jon said he wasn’t sure how to hold the conversation any longer.

“Are you even watching the TV?” Sansa asked nodding to the show that Jon was meant to be watching. “Uh, no here” he looked around to get the remote to find he was resting on it and he sat up to give her the device, making him an inch closer to the girl. “Thanks” she said and changed the channel to a saved recording of America’s Next Top Model. “OH don’t tell me you still watch this crap” Jon said shocked bending round to look at her. “What it’s a good show. It wouldn’t be a great show if it didn't run for over a decade.” she said defending her favourite show. Jon laughed and fell back onto the couch. He noticed Sansa visibly relax as he was next to her and leaned back into the couch as well. While Sansa was too busy watching the programme Jon was trying to figure out his tension around his cousin as he watched her from the corner of his eye. He saw Sansa take her long red hair and sweep it to the left side of her head, revealing her long and graceful neck towards Jon. Jon noticed how the tiniest things that Sansa could do could be translated into elegant gestures. Jon noted how close they really were as their naked forearms touched each other gently. 

“You know I could be a model” Sansa said randomly, Jon was too absorbed in her that he didn’t hear. “What?” he asked as he tried to hide his blushes. “I said I could be a model, I mean I’m the right height also I’m pretty but in the way models are. All I need to do is lose some weight and I could do it.” Jon was taken aback, he couldn’t believe that Sansa of all people could find any faults in her appearance. While it was true she wasn’t thin but she had an amazing body with curves that were perfect for large hands to caress. Jon dismissed that thought before it even unfolded in his mind and continued to look shocked at her. 

“I thought you had some pictures taken last year didn’t you?” Jon asked hoping to find out what Sansa was thinking. “I did but it didn’t go exactly to plan” she said. Jon noticed how Sansa tensed up just then. “why what happened?” Jon asked concerned as he observed how uncomfortable she was. “Nothing just miscommunication I guess” she said, Sansa stared at the TV but wasn’t really watching what was happening on screen. Jon sat up and turned to face her “Sansa what happened?” he asked again and placed his hand over hers.

Sansa let out a sigh and closed her eyes as if the conversation was already giving her headache. “Last year” she began, “I begged mum to let me take some headshots in her studio for practice or to send off to an agency or what ever excuse I used. She said yes but she said that Petyr could take the pictures instead of her because he was more qualified than of her.” Jon knew of Petyr as he worked in Cateyln’s photography studio, Catelyn was good at certain aspects of her job which was filing, booking and just running the studio while others took the photos, unless if the photos were of her family. “Anyway she asked if I wanted her to go and I said no. I wanted to look professional I didn’t want to look like a baby with my mum holding my hand.” Jon watched as Sansa stared harder at the TV and started to bite the inside of her lip. “Petyr was nice at first, told me I was beautiful and stuff. But then after the shoot while we were looking through my pictures he started to play with my hair. He also said some weird stuff like how mum’s hair wasn’t this bright when she was younger and how it makes me look so beautiful.  
“Then he started to get really close to me and it was only then I noticed we were actually the only ones in the room. He had this weird look in his eye like he was looking right through my clothes or something.” Sansa jerked her hand away from Jon’s and crossed her arms over her chest as if she was naked now. “ Then he kissed me. It wasn’t even a proper kiss, it’s not like he touched me or anything it was just a kiss, But it still felt so wrong and I just stood there frozen letting it happen.  
“He didn’t even apologize or anything he just went back to talking about work. He told me to come by the next day to pick up the photos, after that I just left and went home. But I never came back.”

Jon sat there in silence taking in what Sansa just said unsure of what to do. He wanted to comfort her but didn’t want to scare her, he wanted to run out of the house and beat Petyr to death but didn’t want to leave Sansa on her on her own. Sansa wiped away a tear that appeared on the corner of her eye and left the room quickly. Jon went after her and took her hand, “it’s okay I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want me to” Jon said. “Thanks” she said and smiled at him and squeezed Jon’s hand before descending up the stairs into her room. Jon didn’t know how he knew what to say to Sansa but he did know that all he wanted to do from now on was to protect and love her.


End file.
